


flower crowns

by OrangePatrick



Series: Old Stuff From Tumblr (Unrelated) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower crowns

_“No, Castiel, you must be more gentle,” Anna softly admonished the small fledgling. “Flowers are delicate, and you must be gentle in order to weave them.”_

“What’re you doing?” Balthazar asks, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Cas, who is sitting cris-cross next to him on the grassy hill.

_Castiel pouted, and picked another handful of little pink flowers. He made sure all the stems were long enough to use, then watched his big sister’s hands as she continued to weave a crown._

Castiel smiles slightly and picks another flower. “Making a flower crown. Anna taught me… a long time ago.”

Balthazar watches in silent contentment.

_“Did I do it right this time?” Castiel asked._

_“Very good,” Anna smiled, placing her own flower crown on the little angel’s head. “Ta da!” She dipped her head so that Cas could put his slightly rougher-around-the-edges crown on her head._

“Ta da,” Cas grins, putting the flower crown on his lover’s head.

Balthazar laughs and kisses the dark-haired angel. “I love it. I love you, Cassie.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
